What Does This World Have To Give To Me?
by Francebetrollin
Summary: Hello again. I decided to post another story that I wrote a while back. I've noticed that a lot of people seem to like it so I am gonna go ahead and post it on here. I hope you guy's enjoy this small Spamano drabble and thanks for all the support! Real names are used and character death. Rated T just to be safe.


**A/N**: Hello again. I decided to post another story that I wrote a while back. I've noticed that a lot of people seem to like it so I am gonna go ahead and post it on here. I hope you guy's enjoy this small Spamano drabble and thanks for all the support!

* * *

As his life has been progressing on, he kept asking himself "What does this world have to give to me?" He knew many people that had the perfect life and wished for nothing more then that. All through his life, even through high school he would walk down the halls of the school a see other's kiss and seem as though their life was complete.

Several times did he want to feel like that. To have someone to hold and cherish for his whole life. _To have and to hold, in sickness and in health._ He wanted that relationship in his life. Not like those ones infatuated lovers that broke up in less then a month, but one that will stay around and not let each other go from just a fight and actually grow a deep, passionate love for one another.

He wanted nothing more then just that. From what he could see though, he was the popular kid in school. He had the charms, those bright green eyes, the everything. He had girl's come from everywhere just to ask him if he wanted to go out with them, but there was a problem. He was a homosexual. Not that anyone knew or would know about it. He knew not to hurt someone and be rude but sadly had to turn down every girl that liked him.

His two friends of course didn't know till later he finally told them. They didn't mind, unlike some people, and actually continued to hang with him. But as days turned into months and those turned into years, he began to ask himself the same question again, "What does this world have to give to me?"

Many kids and young adults sometimes may think this, may think that they will "Die alone" and have no one to be with. They are wrong. Even he knew himself that he was wrong but often found himself still turning to the wrong answer. He wanted to feel the way lovers felt. The way their hearts speed up like a speed train when they walked by and could feel his face heat up and turn a wonderful shade of red. Red that was defined as Love and that's the color he wanted it to be.

Due to his own surprise, that did eventually come. That one day when he knew that _there was something in this world was going to give to him, and for only him to have. _He could still remember like it was the back of his hand from the day he was now a old one. With white hairs that shined and eyes still filled with that same amount of love, he could still remember the young man that he met years ago, that still had that same emotion he had for him, for his name was_ Lovino_. Lovino Vargas by the fullest and the one that he had fell in love with.

As that feeling began from just a small spark, grew into a wildfire of love. The two then found themselves doing everything together. Seeing movies, taking long, midnight strolls through the park they both grew up in, and soon, getting married and living together as two lovers that didn't care for what sex they were and who judged them. Two lovers that lived only on the love that they shared for one another. Of course that love didn't last for as long as they hoped for.

Several years later he received the news that there was a crash, a horrible one at that. It was a car crash that his lover was in and sadly, passed away from the effect of the crash. He was devastated and felt as though his life was over and nothing could change it. All those nights he stayed away and had many nights where he would cry himself to sleep, feeling that cold, empty spot where his love once layed. That spot and same bed where they made love and shared so many memories that he could feel slowly fade away from his memory.

Soon as he grew old though he finally realized that, no, Lovino never left him and their hearts grew more love into them. He soon found that out when he himself, passed away from old age and when he went into the light. There was no doubt that Lovino was right there, giving him the brightest smile he has ever seen him give, and said _"I've been waiting for you, Antonio."_

_The End._


End file.
